Tu es à moi & Je suis à toi
by Gothmary96
Summary: Après son rendez-vous râté avec la soeur cadette de Bellatrix, Lucius vas retrouvé l'ainée dans la Salle sur demande.Passion dévorante & Amour Impossible. OS & Lemon!


**Alo! Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs,**

** Récemment j'ai une envie folle d'essayer pas mal de couples et cette fois je vous offre un "charmante" fic sur Bellatrix et Lucius. Voilà qui est ma première en la matière pour ce couple très sexy... Je les voix parfaitement bien ensemble, mais bon JKR en a décidé autrement alors... **

**Mais bon, voilà qui est pour mon blabla à moi.**

**Merci à Atsune de m'avoir si gentiment corriger.**

**Et pour le reste Merci à JKR pour nous avoir offer ce monde si passionant qu'est Harry Potter.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Gotmary96 **

* * *

**Tu es à moi & Je suis à toi...**

_Résumé : L'action se passe vers la septième année, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Bellatrix est assise dans la Salle sur Demande et attend son amant qui avait rendez-vous avec sa propre sœur le soir même._

-Alors, Lucius? Demanda Bellatrix au jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce quelle avait spécialement créée pour eux.

Effectivement, Lucius Malefoy venait de pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande du 7ème étage de la prestigieuse école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce soir-là, le beau blond aux yeux argent s'était donné rendez-vous avec la brunette pour un petit« tête-à-tête ».

Quand il était entré dans la somptueuse pièce, après avoir fait trois allers et retours devant la porte en bois d'if, il y avait découvert la jeune femme étendue de façon très sensuelle sur un sofa de suède noir. Il regarda à peine le décor car la seule vue de la jeune femme le fascina complètement.

Quand Bellatrix vit le regard gourmand de Lucius posé sur elle, elle alla tracer de petits cercles imaginaires sur sa hanche.

-Donc? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

-Ta sœur est une pauvre petite Sainte! Dit-il d'un ton maussade en retirant sa cape de sorcier et la jetant sur un fauteuil à proximité.

-Je savais qu'elle était une vraie petite prude! Rigola-t-elle méchamment.

Effectivement, Lucius revenait de passer une courte soirée en compagnie de Narcissa Black, la sœur cadette de Bellatrix, mais la soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait tant voulu… Il avait eu un autre plan que de passer trois heures à entendre la sœur de Bellatrix parler, parler et parler… Parler de sa vie, de ses parents très stricts, de tout ce qu'il se foutait. Il se foutait de Narcissa et de sa pathétique petite vie! Il aimait encore mieux Bella avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Avec Bellatrix, un geste, un regard, un souffle et ils se comprenaient. Mais avec la cadette c'était l'ennui total! Elle était si prude, si assommante, si peu amusante!

-Laissons Narcissa de côté… Dit-il en faisant éclater tous les boutons de sa chemise et regarder la brunette avec un sourire malicieux.

Il jeta sa chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bellatrix comprit immédiatement le message et passa doucement une main sur son sein prisonnier d'une nuisette en dentelle noir avec une ceinture de satin vert nouée en une boucle et sous la nuisette pratiquement transparente on pouvait voir que la brunette portait un charmant string noir. Bellatrix avait l'habitude de revêtir de la lingerie fine pour plaire à Lucius. Elle savait ce dont ce jeune homme avait besoin et il avait besoin d'elle.

Le jeune homme avança félinement vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec envie et quand il monta sur elle et se plaça à califourchon, il plaqua violement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir à se contact assez sauvage. Ce ne fut pas long avant que le Serpentard force la bouche de la jeune femme pour aller enrouler sa langue avec celle de Bellatrix pour commencer une lutte sans merci à celui qui mènerait la danse. Les baisers de Lucius étaient toujours brusques, sauvages, frustrés. Il voulait toujours plus… Il voulait dominer et dominer Bellatrix était un exploit car cette jeune femme était tout ce qui l'excitait le plus. Bellatrix était tout à fait son genre de femme, mais le destin en voulait autrement. Il savait que les Black voulaient le voir avec la sœur de Bella. Sa Bella n'était pas à lui, Bellatrix Black allait devenir Bellatrix Lestrange, mais pour le moment chaque fois qu'il la baisait, il la faisait sienne.

Quand les mains de Lucius commencèrent à palper fermement la volumineuse poitrine de sa compagne, il délaissa sa bouche et se dirigea vers le gracile cou de la jeune femme. Quand Lucius posa les lèvres sur la douce peau de son amante, il ne put se retenir de lui infliger sa marque en la mordant brusquement dans le cou. C'était sa marque, pas qu'il était un vampire, non! C'était simplement sa preuve qu'elle était à lui. SA propriété!

Bellatrix hurla de douleur en sentant les dents de Lucius déchirer sa chaire, mais la douleur accentua son plaisir. Elle se cambra encore plus et cria encore plus fort. Cette morsure était une véritable preuve d'amour, pour elle. À cette pensée, elle se sentie encore plus excitée et posa les mains sur ta tête de Lucius pour le pousser à la mordre plus fort. La douleur lui rappelait que Lucius était avec elle à l'instant et qu'il lui appartenait pour le moment.

Le jeune homme remonta au visage de la brune et croisa son regard. Il comprit et commença à onduler le bassin de sorte que leur deux intimités s'entrechoquent et fassent gémir la brune. Lucius commença à produire un sourd grognement, sentant son érection croitre de plus en plus et par ce fait devenir de plus en plus douloureuse à chaque mouvement contre l'intimité de sa Bella. Puis il se baissa et cella ses lèvres à celles de la brunette qui haletait sous lui.

Puis, subitement, le beau blond arrêta ce petit jeu et regarda la jeune femme. D'une main lui arracha son string et alla passer deux doigts sur le mont vénus de la brune. Puis Bellatrix se remonta un peu pour pouvoir accoter son dos à l'accoudoir et elle écarta les jambes pour ensuite les placer sur le haut des cuisses du jeune homme qui était à quatre pattes encore. Ce ne fut pas long, que Lucius comprit le message que lui envoyait la jeune femme et il se pencha vers son intimité qui était totalement à sa merci et passa lentement sa langue le long du sexe de Bellatrix.

La brunette se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort. Elle attrapa la chevelure blonde de Lucius et le pressa encore plus vers son intimité. Le jeune homme continua et soudainement, il alla titiller le bouton de chair de la demoiselle et le prit entre ses dents.

Bellatrix poussa un cri étranglé et Lucius continua de la torturer. Il téta, mordilla, lécha le petit bouton de chair, procurant des cris de plaisir à sa Bella.

Envouté par le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, elle ferma les yeux et se cambra encore plus, donnant à Lucius un meilleur angle. Elle aimait ce que faisait Lucius et elle n'avait jamais eu de meilleurs amants que lui. C'était lui le meilleur. Depuis toujours, elle l'aimait. Elle ne l'aimait pas seulement pour ses prouesses sexuelles, mais aussi pour ce qu'il était pour elle. Il était son homme. Il l'a comprenait tout le temps, il partageait tous ses moments, il était là.

Puis le blond décida de pousser le plaisir de sa belle et commença à introduire deux doigts dans la féminité bouillante et humide de la brune qui haletait maintenant comme une chienne en chaleur. Il aimait ce son, le son de Bellatrix en train de gémir de bonheur. Il savait qu'elle était totalement à sa merci, elle lui appartenait. Il la possédait, il avait tout le pouvoir sur elle.

Bella hurla quand le beau blond remonta une main vers son ventre, puis la fit grimper à sa poitrine qu'il empoigna pour la pincer et la graffigner par-dessus le tissu.

Quand Lucius la sentit sur le bord de l'orgasme, il arrêta tout et remonta son visage au sien. Il aimait la torturer, la voir le supplier et il l'attendait, il voulait l'entendre. L'entendre le supplier de continuer, de la faire jouir.

-Lu…Lucius…Soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier et la regarda dans les yeux. Ne voyant qu'il ne voulait pas continuer son manège, elle le fit d'elle-même et commença à introduire deux puis trois doigts en elle et à mouvoir son bassin de sorte qu'elle se pénètre encore plus loin.

Lucius la regarda faire et y prit plaisir. Il déboutonna lui-même son pantalon noir et défit la fermeture éclair. Il descendit son pantalon et son boxer aussi. Il empoigna vivement son propre sexe et commença à se branler.

Les deux amants soupiraient, gémissaient, criaient à l'unisson et soudainement Bellatrix hurla plus fort et le blond comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et regarda le visage déformé de Bellatrix peinte d'une expression de pure extase. Cela le fit presque venir et il arrêta donc tout ce qu'il faisait et se concentra sur le visage de la brune.

Il lui arracha sa nuisette et regarda le corps dénudé de la brune. Sa peau avait l'impression d'être du satin blanc, si doux, si brillant, si parfait. Il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches encore soulevées de la jeune demoiselle et la pénétra brusquement.

Bellatrix cria encore une fois quand elle sentit le sexe dur de Lucius à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était si étroite, si chaude et Lucius était si…

-Vas-y! Lui supplia-t-elle en bougeant le bassin.

Lucius sortit immédiatement et la regarda avec une moue cruelle.

-Allez Bella! Supplies-moi de te baiser! Lui lança-t-il avec amusement.

Elle se redressa et s'assis sur le sofa.

-Jamais, je ne te supplierai, Lucius. Tu le feras bien avant moi. Dit-elle avant de le repousser et de se lever du sofa.

Il la regarda avec indignation et comprit. Elle voulait jouer avec lui. Il se leva donc à son tour et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

Quand elle sentit le torse de Lucius dans son dos, elle rigola doucement. Quand elle sentit le sexe dur de son amant sur ses fesses, elle y pensa.

Il alla la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et Bella s'appuya avec ses bras sur le mur.

-Supplies-moi, Lucius. Supplies-moi de me donner à toi! De me baiser comme la bête que tu es!

-Non! Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella se retourna vers lui et lui fit face. Quand elle croisa le regard pratiquement noir de Lucius, elle ne dit mot et il approcha son corps du sien et elle finit par enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin. Ça ne prit pas plus de temps à Lucius pour la pénétrer avec férocité et sentir les ongles de Bellatrix s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos.

Violemment, il commença à aller et venir en elle avec fureur. Il entendait son dos se cogner contre le mur et vit son visage montrer de la douleur et du plaisir, alors il continua. Tous deux avaient soupiré comme des bêtes et cela les excitait. Dans un énième mouvement de va-et-vient, ils jouirent tous les deux en criant le nom de l'autre.

Tout en sueur, Bella redescendit au sol, sans pour autant retirer le sexe de son amant du sien, et Lucius colla son corps au sien pour finir par l'embrasser avec fougue. C'était un mélange de frustration, de tristesse, d'amour. Oui, amour! Ils s'aimaient…

Quand le pénis de Lucius reprit une taille normale, il glissa mollement du sexe de sa belle et il rompit le baiser.

-Bella…Dit-il dans un soupir en la regardant.

-Humm…

-Ça va me manquer…

-…

Elle ne répondit rien et continua de le regarder. Espérant qu'il lui dirait, que cette fois il lui dirait. Mais…

Non…

Il se décolla d'elle et sans se retourner, il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce. Sans un au revoir, il était partie et l'avait laissée. Elle savait qu'il le faisait pour elle, il gardait le silence, mais elle aurait tant voulu... Jamais, il ne lui dirait « Je t'aime » après lui avoir fait l'amour. Jamais! Jamais! Jamais! Tout ce qui lui restait à elle, c'était la douleur, les souvenirs, les cicatrices et un amour interdit. Elle ne l'aurait jamais.

-Jamais! Dit-elle avant de se laisser glisser au sol, en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Elle ne pleura pas, elle ne cria pas, elle ne fit que fixer le vide.

Elle était vide…

Son cœur était vide…

À jamais…

Mais elle était à lui à jamais, il était à elle à jamais et c'était eux à jamais!

* * *

**Alors voilà! J'espère que vous allez me donner votre opinion sur cette fic parce que c'est un essaie et je ne sais pas... En tout cas. Une review c'est toujours bon pour s'améliorer ou bien continuer dans cette voix... ;P**

**À la prochaine**

**Gothmary96 **


End file.
